


I'm Cold

by spacesquidlings



Series: Starlight, Starbright, First Star I See Tonight [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Zen got up to make some tea, and MC already misses him terribly
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Starlight, Starbright, First Star I See Tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	I'm Cold

Rowan pulled the blanket up around her chin, shifting so her cheek was pressed up against Zen’s chest.

She could hear the kettle bubbling from the kitchen, a quiet hum beneath the sound of the characters talking and the music growing to a crescendo from the television.

Zen’s arms were firmly wrapped around her, and he pressed kisses to the top of her head as they cuddled. She could feel his heartbeat thrumming against her back, a steady beat that matched her own.

She felt so calm, so warm and happy. Moments like these were so precious to her, when it was just her and Zen and his arms around her and his heart beating like the bass of a song.

Zen hummed as the kettle clicked off, the sound of bubbling water growing soft, vanishing beneath the music from the television.

“Hold on princess,” he said, shifting behind her. “I’ll be right back.”

Zen disentangled himself from her, rising from the couch.

Rowan fell back against the pillows, still warm from Zen, watching him as he walked towards the kitchen, pulling out the worn teapot he always insisted on using.

_ ‘It makes the tea taste better _ ,’ he would always say. ‘ _ Like it’s been made with love.’ _

He opened the fridge, pulling something out and setting it down on the counter, blocking it from view so she couldn’t see.

Rowan wrapped her arms around herself, squishing her face against the back of the couch as she watched Zen moving around the kitchen, humming a song from his latest show.

She felt cold, wishing he was still holding her as he sang, wishing she could thread her fingers through his hair.

“Hyun,” she said, drawing his attention. “I’m cold.”

He grinned, his crimson eyes shining like gemstones. “I’ll just be a few minutes, princess.”

She whined, pulling the blanket up over her head like a hood as she propped her chin on the back of the couch. “ _ Hyun _ , I miss you.”

He chuckled. “I miss you, too.”

“I wanna  _ hug _ you,” she whined. “I want kisses, Hyun.”

He laughed, but she could see his eyes were shining a little brighter, his cheeks beginning to turn a soft pink.

“I’m gonna cry,” she moaned, flopping onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the sounds of him making tea. “I’m gonna cry without your hugs and kisses.”

“You are far too beautiful for tears, princess,” he cooed, his voice lilting as he said ‘ _ princess _ .’

“You are a cruel boyfriend,” she whined. “And now I am going to  _ cry _ .”

He scoffed, all sounds from the kitchen ceasing. “When have I ever been cruel to you, darling?”

“Just now.”

“As I prepare a special treat for my princess? My darling love?”

She blushed, but pulled the blanket up over her cheeks, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

_ ‘My princess.’ _

_ ‘My darling love.’ _

They were soft things he would whisper to her when his chest was pressed against hers, when her hands were tangled in his hair. When their breaths were in sync and she could feel his heartbeat like an echo resounding in her core.

It made a shiver run down her spine, and she pulled the blanket around herself tighter.

“Can you be patient, princess?” He asked, peeking at her over his shoulder. “For me?”

She pulled the blanket down, just enough to pout.

“Aw, don’t make that face, darling,” he cooed. “I might have to come over and kiss it away.”

She stuck her lip out more, making a quiet whining sound.

Zen’s cheeks flushed darker, but he was across the room in an instant, his hands cupping her face, capturing her lips in a breathless kiss.

She wove her fingers through his hair, mussing his ponytail as she held tightly.

His breath was warm against her lips as he pulled away, just barely, his lashes fluttering against her skin.

“How was that?” He asked, his voice warm and soft, making her toes curl.

“Perfect as always.”

“Would you say I’m a cruel boyfriend now?” He asked, amusement in his voice.

She shook her head, sighing as he pressed another kiss to the bridge of her nose, her brow.

“Are you going to cry?”

She shook her head again. “No.”

“Good.” He pulled away further, smirking at her. “I would hate for you to start crying when I can’t comfort you.”

He made his way back to the kitchen, continuing to fiddle with the tea and whatever else he’d been preparing. “Be patient, princess. You’ll be back in my arms soon.”

Rowan nestled in the blankets, listening as Zen hummed, looking forward to the moment when he was back.

It was only a few more minutes, and then he was settling on the couch again, pulling her against his chest and tucking the blanket around them both.

“Miss me?” He asked, his words brushing against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Oh, terribly.”


End file.
